


It's All So Incredibly Loud

by satellight



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Comfort, Family, Family Bonding, Gen, Kid-Fic (kind of?), Klaus gets a trombone, Music AU of sorts, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satellight/pseuds/satellight
Summary: Though they are many things, the Umbrella Academy aren't musicians. When they were kids, however? That is quite a different story.A tiny, short, baby musing on what would happen all of every member of the Umbrella Academy was given a different instrument as kids.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 77





	It's All So Incredibly Loud

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and sweet, i had the idea and wanted to put it on paper. who knows maybe i'll make it into something?? stay tuned to find out
> 
> title from the song by the glass animals!

01  
Luther never thought music was very important. He knew Allison, Klaus, Ben, and Vanya enjoyed it, and sometimes Pogo would discuss it, but it never interested him personally. The guitar he was given was okay in his opinion; it was never something he was passionate about, but he learned quickly that girls liked boys who played guitar. Luther was never able to get very far past the beginner level, however, and when training and missions began to get more intense, the guitar lived in its case and collected dust.  
He was surprised to find a guitar when he was getting settled on the moon station, but then again Pogo and Mom always liked to hear him play.

02  
Diego shared much of the same sentiments about music as Luther did, though he’d never admit that they agreed on something. The cello that was given to him lived a short life in the corner of his room. He only really practiced for Mom; she said it was nice, but then again she said that about all of them - even Klaus and Five. Sometimes he caught Allison or Ben lingering in his doorway when he practiced, though he usually scared them away with a flick of his bow.  
Mostly he just used the cello for target practice - it was certainly big enough.

03  
Reading music was easy for Allison - it was like learning another language, a skill she was already prolific in. When Father brought her the flute one day, she picked it up and learned it with ease. It was fun for a while, though she could never quite pinpoint why she stopped playing. Perhaps it took up too much time, or wasn’t “cool” anymore, or maybe she just… stopped. Life got too busy.  
When Claire came home one day and announced she wanted to play in the beginner’s band, the first thing Allison suggested was the flute.

04  
The mistake fact that Klaus getting his hands on a trombone was a mistake was arguably the one thing the entire Umbrella Academy agreed on. His practicing was short-lived, only a little bit longer Diego’s, but it was loud, all over the place, and mostly at night. He liked it that way - it scared away some of the ghosts and pissed off the siblings he most wanted to piss off. When he was being serious about it, he played for Ben and Vanya - the former laughed while the latter shyly smiled and pretended that it sounded good. Father was much less enthusiastic about the loud, discordant (though sometimes coherent!) noises he made, but Klaus didn’t care enough to give even half a shit.  
Though he supposed Father got what he wanted after all, because after Ben died, Klaus threw it out the window.

05  
The trumpet gifted to Five was out of his hands almost as fast as it was put in them. He practiced for a week at the request of Father, then immediately decided he had better and more important things to spend his time on. After he disappeared, Vanya kept it in her closet for years.  
It was, without a doubt, the last thing he expected to find in the rubble of the apocalypse.

06  
Ben would never have admitted it to some of his siblings, but he actually enjoyed playing the piano. It was distracting in a good way, distracting from the pressures of his Father, the pressures of the public eye, the pressures coming from the thing inside of him. Pogo and Mom liked it when he, Allison, and Vanya played together. Sometimes Klaus would request some stupid melody or theme song and he would try to learn it by ear, but Father only ever let him play the classics. After he died, the piano was the last thing he was thinking about. There was an old piano in one of the houses Klaus (and Ben, by default) squatted in in California, and Klaus prodded Ben to try and play it.  
To his surprise, he could.

07  
Vanya wished she could write music. The violin was her home, her entire world, and she secretly prided herself on sticking with it, on memorizing the curve of the wood and the feel of the strings, on being skilled at the one thing her siblings didn’t have time to be nearly as good at. When she practiced the violin, none of her siblings bothered her. It gave her and Ben (and on the occasion, Klaus, and even rarer, Allison) something to bond over, and Pogo and Mom (and sometimes even Five) said nice things about her playing, and maybe she liked to think it made her just a bit special. But she could never write music, and in the end she supposed it was like Father always told her - she wasn’t special. She stayed inside the lines.  
She went on a grocery run for Sissy once, and when she passed a music store with a violin in the window, it felt almost… familiar.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry to anyone who's favorite character is luther, diego, or five (and maybe allison?), i DO NOT know how to write them at all yikes
> 
> anyways ben & klaus & vanya solidarity i eat that friendship UP


End file.
